6teenfandomcom-20200215-history
A Ding from Down Under
A Ding from Down Under is the 44th episode of 6teen and the 18th episode of the second season. It aired in Canada on May 22, 2005 and in the United States on November 24, 2008. Plot Jude is riding on a skateboard past a pay phone, but turns back to it in hopes of getting lots of money out of it. He presses the money back button on every one of them, but a quarter comes out on the third one and the phone starts to ring. He picks up the phone and a girl is wondering to see a person named "Jara". Jude then calls out the name and gets no response. Jude replies no and the girl starts crying. Jude tries to calm her down, but it fails. He again yells out the name "Jara", and no one replied. He asks the girl why she is so upset. The girl apologizes to Jude for the things he didn't say. Jude replies; "Good, because all I said was Jara and you said it first." The girl giggles and admits to what she did and lets Jude go. He quickly replies; "I don't have any plans. Wanna talk?", the girl giggles. Jen is finishing serving a customer and telling him to have a good day. Out of nowhere, paintballs come flying past her and a blue paintball hits her in the chest. Coach Halder started laughing at her, and Jen rubbed the paint and growled at him. Back at the table, Nikki asks about the paint. Jen starts off with the remembrance of Coach Halder's psycho dad Corey in some training for a paintball war thing and she was being used as a target. Jonesy interrupts the story by saying; "That's killer! Paintball wars are awesome!" Jen dislikes his taste and Caitlin asks if they're allowed to do that. Jen then says no since they own the store and she also got a penalty from Halder for being a "girly-girl". Jen grows a little bit upset and leaves the table. As she leaves, Nikki says; "Go get 'em, soldier!" Wyatt comes to the table with a big stain on the front of his shirt. Nikki greets him and adds; "Is it Stain Day today?" Wyatt declares that the day he's having is the worst of his life. Jonesy, guessing, says that he failed an exam. Nikki also guesses by asking if his bed-wetting problems came back. Caitlin asks him if he does that, he answers no in an angry tone. Jonesy asks him if he finally realized that the responsible guy forgets the girl. Wyatt replies no, and suddenly realizes that they don't. Caitlin cheers him up by saying that it can't be that bad. Wyatt, making a bet, says that he slept in, he was dressing to get ready and he stepped on his guitar and broke it. Caitlin says "Ouch.", not trying to make anything feel better. Nikki says "Whoa.", and Jonesy says "Dang." Wyatt then runs outside to get his bike, but he suddenly forgot he left the garage door open and it got stolen. Caitlin says "Ooh.", Nikki says "Wow. That's bad.", Jonesy again replies "Dang." Wyatt finishes his story by going to Grind Me, getting a cup of coffee, and racing to Underground, and he trips and his coffee flies out of his hand. Caitlin says "Oh.", Nikki says "Ouch.", and Jonesy, for the final time, replies "Dang." Nikki, annoyed by this, says to Jonesy; "Ok. That's enough with the 'dang' there, Tex!" Wyatt says that story gets better because not only he dropped his coffee, it lands on Wayne's desk. The others are all concerned. Jonesy says; "Samuari Space Warriors is the first movie to take place in space. It was the collector's edition, they don't make it on VHS anymore." Wyatt then says that he got fired. Nikki wonders if he'll forgive him if he chills down. Wyatt's thoughts say that the movie is more than his life. He then says he doubts that Wayne will forgive him. Jonesy says that Wyatt got asked for a job and Wyatt got signed for two actually for a good resume. Jonesy says it's great for the resume. Nikki says that doing it like that sounds interesting. Jude sets up a tent just next to the payphones so that he could speak to Kelly, the girl that called at the beginning, and he thinks he's in love with her. Beforehand, he tells Jonesy, Nikki, and Caitlin to meet her, but she doesn't call. Caitlin fully supports the long-distance relationship after Jude says Kelly looks like her, Jonesy tries to convince Jude that Kelly could be a guy, Nikki has no feelings about it, the way she feels about a lot of things. Meanwhile, Wyatt applies for the fast-food restaurant "Burger McFlipsters" where the staff sings about the meat. The interview with Tim the manager is strange since Tim acts kind of mean to Wyatt. Tim asks if Wyatt likes music, and Wyatt replies that he sings and plays guitar which is an obvious yes, and Tim replies saying that his reply didn't answer his question. Wyatt is then given the "Burger Bible" which as all the songs the Burger McFlipsters employees HAVE to sing, indicating that Wyatt got the job. When he tells the others, they just laugh at him as they make fun of the employees there. When Wyatt goes to leave for work, he's made fun of by Jonesy who starts singing "I love burgers, yes I do! I love burgers, how about you?!" However, at Burger McFlipsters, Wyatt is getting a lot of attentions from the girls at the mall. He starts singing "Have you ever seen a burger on a yummy, yummy bun? I'm serving up fries, and we'll have a little fun. Put your hands in you pockets and your pockets in your pants, and all of the staff will do the combo dance. La la la la la la la la! La la la la la la la la! Put your hands in your pockets and your pockets in your pants, and all of the staff will dooooooooo the Burger Combo Dance!" Two of the Clones, Wyatt's first customers, cheer for him and say how much the songs are usually annoying, but they found this one entertaining as they thought Wyatt was really cute. Tim comes out of his office (Or so it's assumed that's where he came from) and says how that song isn't in the Burger Bible, to which Wyatt replies that he made it up. Tim says that Wyatt has brains, and he likes that, and tells him to keep it up, which makes Wyatt incredibly happy, as it shows how much he's capable of on his first day of work. Back at the Penalty Box, things aren't looking so great for Jen. In the middle of selling a golf club to a customer, she's almost shot by Coach Halder, but ducks it (the paintball hits the customer) but she's then hit in the gut by Coach who then declares "The Halder's Rule!" The broken payphone is in use, making Jude sit on the floor shaking. The man using the phone says he should go, which makes Jude leap up and smile, but he continues stalling asking the person he's on the phone with (It's assumed it's his wife) if he should "get milk in the carton or in the bag" which makes Jude frown. Back at Burger McFlipsters, Wyatt's getting even more attention. Wyatt starts singing "The burgers here are mighty fine, the shakes are really sweet. The best part about working here, are the pretty girls I meet." Jonesy walks in after the song and sees the giant line-up of girls and gets super jealous as Wyatt makes a big W on the burger patty with mustard. He returns to the lemon to talk about how "un-fair" it was that girls were all over him, while he works at one of the most "make-fun-of-where-they-work" jobs in the mall, and calls Wyatt a Rock N' Roll Meat Poet (apparently, that's a thing). Jude comes in on his skateboard, and crashes in the counter of the lemon startling Caitlin. Jude says he must have fallen asleep while skating. Nikki says he looks awful. Jude says that he had to be at the mall at 6:00 AM for when the mall opens for cleaning in case Kelly called. Caitlin gives Jude advice that since it must be hard to only talk to her through payphone, that Jude calls her with his cell, but Jude says that's a crazy idea since Australia is "at least five hours away"? Caitlin says that it would cost a lot. Jude then leaves for the phone. Wyatt walks in on his break and says he's been promoted to Assistant Manager because according to Tim, sales go up 23.6% when Wyatt's working his shifts. Jonesy starts buttering up Wyatt saying things like "I'm really proud of you" so that he can work there and get some girls too. Wyatt looks at Jonesy, who's giving him begging eyes like a puppy, and caves in, telling him that he'll recommend him to work at Burger McFlipsters. Wyatt feels already he's going to regret this. The counter a the Penalty Box is covered in paint, as Coach Halder and his son, Cory are still shooting at her with paintballs. Jen complains that she can't take another five days of being shot at, to which Coach replies that she should get in the fight, or get off the field. Basically, he tells her to suck it up. Quotes *'Jude:' (checking pay phones for quarters) C'mon, big money, big money... (finding one) Alright, free scratch! Sooweet! *'Wayne:' (in Wyatt's memory) This movie meant more to me than your life! *'Nikki:' What are you laughing at? You're Caitlin Cooke, Lemonhead! *'Tim:' (interviewing Wyatt) Hi Wyatt, I'm Tim. Wyatt: Hi Tim! Tim: Did I tell you that you could call me Tim? Wyatt: Well, that was how you introduced your– Tim: You can call me sir. Wyatt, there are three ways to do things here: the right way, the wrong way, and my way. Wyatt: Is your way the right way? Tim: Absolutely. Wyatt: So...wouldn't there just be two ways to do things then? Tim: (standing up) Oh, I'm sorry. Are you interviewing me today? Because I thought I was interviewing you. (calling to the employees) I don't hear any singing! Employees: (singing) My burger lies over the ocean/My burger lies over the sea/And if I could send you my burger/How yummy and tasty it'd be! Tim: Do you like music, Wyatt? Wyatt: Actually I sing, play guitar, and write my own songs. Tim: Are you going to answer my question or just waste my time? Wyatt: I like music. Tim: Good. Some people think it's silly to sing for the customers. Do you think it's silly to sing for the customers? Wyatt: Uh...no. Tim: I do. I think it's silly to sing for the customers. That's why we don't. Wyatt: You don't? Tim: No. We don't. We sing for the meat. You talk to a houseplant and it grows faster–fact! You sing to meat, it tastes better. Also fact. This is the Burger Bible, it has all of our songs in it. Learn them. (calling to the employees) Let's get that singing 8% louder, people! (to Wyatt) You start tomorrow. *'Tim:' You've got a brain, Wyatt. I like that in a person. *'Tim:' If you got a job at the airport, they wouldn't let you fly a plane. Jonesy: They would if I was a pilot! Tim: Are you a pilot, Jonesy? *'Jude:' You guys don't get it. She's gorgeous, easy to talk to, and her accent is really cool. *'Ron:' Okay, that's it. The mall's closed, and you're going home. Jude: But I have a girlfriend in Australia! *'Coach Halder:' That Masterson, she's snapped! Be on your toes. Stay sharp, Cory, stay sharp. *'Wyatt:' So we're cool? Jonesy: Totally! It wasn't my scene. You go get those burger-eating girls, Wyatt. You go get em. Trivia *Jonesy's job: employee at Burger McFlipster's Reason for Firing: would've been fired for scaring off the customers with his bad singing, but he quit before he could get fired. *Wyatt's job: Underground Video employee Reason for Firing: His coffee flew into the air and landed on one of Wayne's favorite movies. *The line of girls listening to Wyatt sing are as follows: **Pre-teen Girls **Tricia **Gwen **Mandy **Charmaine **A nerdy girl **A pretty girl **The Clones *This is the first appearance of Tim. *This is the first time someone is outright stated to be from a foreign country (Kathy). *Jen describes Coach Halder's son as a "psycho", even though in his previous appearance he had been nothing more than a bad date. It is possible that she was simply stressed by being shot at (and knew that more shots would be headed her way) and was taking out her aggression by calling Cory a psycho. *The following things happened to Wyatt to make this the worst day of his life: *#He slept in. *#In his rush to get ready, he stepped on his guitar, breaking it. *#Found out that his bike had been stolen out of his open garage. *#Tripped and spilled coffee all over one of Wayne's tapes, causing Wayne to fire him. *Jonesy says that "Samurai Space Warriors" was the first movie to take place in space. In the real world, it is commonly believed that this honor goes to the 1905 Georges Méliès film A Trip to the Moon. (This cannot be proven due to the fact that many early films are lost forever for various reasons.) *It is never explained where the huge stain on Wyatt's sweater comes from. *Wyatt's job at Spin This is referenced when Wyatt points out that he's been fired from two jobs in a row. Gallery vlcsnap-2011-06-30-22h05m45s164.jpg|Jude on the payphone vlcsnap-2011-06-30-22h08m28s245.jpg|Jen the paintball victim vlcsnap-2011-06-30-22h09m16s215.jpg|Worst day of Wyatt's life vlcsnap-2011-06-30-22h10m01s143.jpg|Wayne's movie is ruined vlcsnap-2011-06-30-22h12m11s180.jpg|Jude continues talking on the payphone Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 2